


Gray Matter

by hanarmontana



Series: Mass Effect: Prospectus [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/F, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarmontana/pseuds/hanarmontana
Summary: The Normandy arrives at Grissom Academy; Shepard, Niftu & Traynor find Gillian Grayson and are surprised, while Thane, just taking a walk, runs across a teacher named Jack, and quickly becomes friends.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Jack | Subject Zero/Thane Krios
Series: Mass Effect: Prospectus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/358235
Kudos: 3





	Gray Matter

Gillian Grayson was actually special. In fact, if anything, this specialness of hers has been downplayed. Seeing her, anyone would likely be surprised, because she looked so absolutely ordinary. She had long black hair and a pale complexion, and despite only being 15, she was rather tall for her age. She was one of the highest rated students at Grissom Academy, even if only through her academic achievements and certainly not her social qualities. She was quiet, often not speaking for hours or days at a time, and was highly sensitive to social interaction and physical contact. Sitting here now, with Kahlee Sanders on the other side of the desk talking to someone on her ear com, Gillian couldn't help but feel like she was in the way. After Kahlee hung up, she rubbed her face with her hands and sat back down in her chair, looking across the table at Gillian, who wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I know that...this is hard for you," Kahlee said, "I know you do not like change and that what we are asking you is...difficult, but you must believe me when I tell you that me, of all people, have only the best intentions for you. I want you to grow into the woman that I know you can be, and I think the best way for that to happen would be to go with Captain Shepard so she can train you properly. It'll really be the best for you. You can't possibly tell me you'd rather stay here with these little cretins."

Kahlee leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, as Gillian smirked at the badmouthing of the other students who, so often, had only given her a ration of attitude themselves. They'd only ever made things more difficult for her here at the Academy, and it didn't help that she outperformed each and every one of them. If anything, that only made them hate her even more. Not only was she different, but she was better.

The door opened and a tall woman with a buzzcut, wearing a leather uniform, entered the room.

"Jack," Kahlee said, turning the chair to face her, "Are they here yet?"

"No," Jack said, walking in more and shutting the door behind her, "Has any sort of decision been made yet?"

"She's mulling it over," Kahlee said, as Jack knelt down beside Gillian's chair, putting a hand gently on her leg, one of the only people Gillian would allow to touch her.

"Gilly, you have to do this," Jack said softly, "God, if I'd been given this opportunity at your age, I'd have been so stoked. To serve under an awesome captain as, essentially, their secret weapon and apprentice, like, that's so cool. Please don't turn this down. We can keep in touch, you know you're my favorite student."

"You shouldn't be playing favorites," Kahlee said.

"Oh please, she's your favorite too," Jack said, sneering at Kahlee, who shrugged and nodded, agreeing with this sentiment; Jack turned back to Gillian, adding, "Please, you have to take advantage of this. Seriously. It's such an awesome opportunity and you'll be, like, super duper safe too. Nothing touches Shepard, from the stories I hear. She's like a god. If you're with her, you'll never have to worry about your safety ever again."

The door opened once more and another woman, this time in a standard Grissom Academy uniform, stood in the doorway.

"Ma'am, The Normandy has just boarded," she said, before being waved off by Kahlee.

"Just meet her, okay?" Jack said, "Just see what she has to say."

Gillian looked up and, smiling just a little, nodded.

* * *

Out in the docking bay, Shepard was taking stock of her tools before exiting the ship. She was waiting for the ramp to extend and the door to open when she felt Thane sidle up beside her. She glanced at him and he nodded, his arms behind his back, quiet as always. She then looked down to her other side and noticed Niftu standing there, her brow furrowing at his presence.

"What?" he asked, sounding offended.

"What makes you think you're allowed to leave the ship?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not a prisoner, am I?" Niftu asked.

"That depends who you ask," Mordin said, coming up to them, handing a small device to Shepard and pulling her away from the others for a few moments, lowering his voice, "Take this. Very small bomb that, if detonated, will send off shockwave EMP. It'll kill any weapons you may have that are energy charged as well, but worth it. Yes. Very important to have. Just in case."

"Are you...expecting something," Shepard asked, half laughing as she tucked the device into her tool belt.

"Never know. Last few weeks not exactly safest. Can't be too careful, no. Must be cautious, even at 'safe' school," Mordin said, air quoting the word 'safe'. Shepard nodded and patted his shoulder before heading back to the door and looking down at Niftu, sighing.

"Alright, fine, you can stretch your legs, but you stay with me the whole time," she said, and he shrugged.

"Whatever gets me off this rust bucket for a bit," Niftu said.

"You should appreciate how nice The Normandy is," Thane said softly, "You'll miss it when you're stuck in a cell somewhere."

Shepard snickered Niftu huffed as the door opened and the ramp extended. The three of them stepped down, heading onto the docking bay. Once at the bottom, they all saluted the docking bay captain and then were taken by an older man to where Kahlee's office was. As they passed a squad of training biotic cadetes, Thane couldn't help but notice Jack and catch her eye. She grinned at him before going back to her work and they continued onto the office. Heading down the long hall that leas to Kahlee's office, Niftu couldn't help but fidget.

"Nervous?" Shepard asked.

"I don't really get to visit such nice places too often, forgive me," Niftu said.

"Understandable. You're in a work environment now," Shepard said, "It's only normal for you to be somewhat uncomfortable by that, seeing as you likely spent most of your time in the back alleys of Illium."

"You know, I used to be one of the most invaluable, respected vendors on Illium, I'll have you know," Niftu said, sounding annoyed.

"I think the key there is 'used to'," Thane said, high fiving Shepard.

They heard the sound of shoes running up behind them and stopped, turning to see Traynor jogging up behind them, out of breath. She paused and knelt over, hands on her knees, catching her breath, before looking up at them again.

"You left without me!" Traynor said, "You know this is my mission too!"

"Sorry," Shepard said, "I have a lot on my mind."

As they arrived at Kahlee's office, the door sliding open, the whole group was surprised to see someone like Gillian Grayson sitting in the seat. Shepard looked at Kahlee and walked in, shaking her hand.

"Captain Shepard," Kahlee said, "Welcome to Grissom Academy. You as well, Miss Traynor."

"Thank you, Miss Sanders," Traynor said, shaking Kahlee's hand next.

"Is this?" Shepard asked, pointing at Gillian.

"Yes," Kahlee said proudly, "I present to you the best that Grissom Academy has to offer. Miss Gillian Grayson."

* * *

Knowing that Shepard and Traynor would be safe in a highly guarded office in a high end Academy, Thane decided he could take a little walk along the premises. He quickly headed in the direction of the squad they'd passed earlier, but the trainees seemed to have dispersed by now, and he felt slightly let down by not seeing Jack there again. He leaned against a vending machine and pulled his pistol out of its holster, looking over it, turning the safety on. He sighed and looked around again; it'd been ages since he'd been somewhere like this as well, it wasn't just Niftu who was feeling it. Thane's work often took him to the darkest, most dangerous reaches of space, where he often was unsure if he'd return from and, thusly, it was nice being somewhere so guarded where he could relax for once.

"Nice gun," Jack said from behind, making Thane turn quickly, surprised.

"Th-thank you," he said, "It was my mothers."

"Really?" Jack asked, "Mom was kind of a badass, huh."

"Yes," Thane said, chuckling, "Yes she was. I...I saw you earlier, training with the biotic cadetes. Are you-"

"A teacher? Yeah," Jack said, nudging him aside so she could have access to the vending machine and sliding her Grissom card into the slot, "I notice the Arashu symbol on the grip. Drell Goddess of Motherhood and Protection, right?"

"Yes," Thane said, "You know your religion."

"Have a few Drell here at Grissom, and I don't want to make them mad so I try and learn about them," Jack said, "Those kids are dangerous."

"I like a woman who respects danger," Thane said, making Jack laugh.

"I don't respect danger, I merely encourage it," Jack said, grabbing her snack from the machine before wiggling her card at him, "Did you want something?"

"No, I'm good, thank you," Thane said, "So what's it like being a teacher at the most revered Academy this side of the solar system?"

"It's okay," Jack said, leaning against the vending machine and tearing the snacks packaging open with her teeth, "Pay is alright, plus I get to live on base so it's not like I'm in much danger. Still, sometimes I do wish I could be doing something else. Much as I love helping other biotics come into their own, teaching them what they're capable of, I can't say that I'm married to the idea of staying here together and watching my own skills atrophy as I die of boredom."

"Don't worry," Thane said, "I'm sure something truly horrific will come along any day now just to attack you."

"Thanks," Jack said, chewing on her snack bar, "That really makes me feel better."

"I do what I can," Thane replied, saluting her casually.

* * *

"Gillian," Shepard said, sitting across from Gillian in the office, "I'm Captain Shepard of the Alliance Brass, and I pilot the Normandy. I'm here to recruit and protect you, because you're extremely talented and important. Anderson, my boss back at the Alliance, really wants you brought back there so he can discuss with you why he wants you around. We're not going to cut you off from anyone, you can still be in contact with Miss Sanders here, or your instructor if you wish, but we-"

"Jack comes with?" Gillian asked, surprising everyone.

"Jack?" Shepard asked, turning to Kahlee.

"Jack is her instructor," Kahlee said, "They're very much attached to one another. She's our most valuable asset, teaching wise, and I'm not sure that I can-"

"If you could let her go, though?" Shepard asked, "If it were the only way to bring Gillian with us?"

"I suppose after her semester ended, perhaps," Kahlee said, "We could replace her for a while until Gillian got settled in, if you think it'd make the transition more smooth for her."

"When's her semester end?" Shepard asked.

"A few months from now," Kahlee said, "Until then, I don't think she-"

Gillian's chair began glowing blue and white, as she rose up from the ground, hovering slightly in the air. Everyone backed up and waited until she floated back down, seemingly unfazed by this action. Kahlee sighed and looked at Shepard, who didn't appear to be too thrown off by this show of power but was still backing up a little herself.

"She's upset," Kahlee said.

"That was awesome," Niftu said under his breath, "I don't blame her though."

"Pardon?" Kahlee asked, all heads turning towards Niftu.

"I don't...I don't mean any disrespect Ma'am, I just...you've got a teenage girl here with what appear to be extremely powerful biotic abilities, who clearly is afraid of the situation, who obviously loves and respects her teacher to the ends of space itself, and yet you're making plans about her, for her, without really talking _to_ her. I just...I guess I can see why someone in her shoes would be upset. She's not a tool, she's a person. She's a person who, yes, has some extremely powerful and impressive abilities, abilities I myself have somewhat as well, and yet she doesn't really seem to get a say in anything that happens to or around her. I'd be kind of ticked off too."

Everyone looked at Niftu, Shepard especially with an utterly confused look on her face, before Kahlee nodded.

"The Volus has a point," she finally said, surprising everyone, "Would you like to speak to her?"

Niftu stammered for a moment, clearly out of his element and surprised he wasn't dead right now considering how he'd just spoken to the woman who ran the most prestigious academy around, but he shrugged and stepped forward, pushing Shepard, best he could, out of his way.

"Excuse me, expert on kids coming through," he said, "Hey, Gillian, let's rap, huh?"

"Oh dear god," Shepard said, covering her face with her hand and trying not to laugh.

"You and me, we're kind of the same. We're both biotic, and sure, I'm in no way comparable to you. You look like you could eat me for breakfast, quite frankly, and that both terrifies and excites me because I rarely have seen a biotic your age that talented. That's why I'd personally love to have you along with our band of losers, because I wanna see what you can do. I want you to impress me, and see what we can teach one another. I think I could frankly learn a lot from you. What do you say, you wanna school a failure of a Volus in the arts of biotics?"

Gillian laughed and nodded, looking directly at him.

"You see," Niftu said, walking away from Gillian so Kahlee could talk to her and back towards Shepard, "That's how you do it. You were all making it about what she can do for you. You need to make it about what she can do for herself."

"That was...surprisingly good, Niftu," Shepard said, "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

"Eh, it was nothing," Niftu said, "But don't get too used to me solving your problems. It's not gonna become a regular thing."

"I'll try and keep that in mind," Shepard said, still trying not to laugh, for the first time feeling like she was grateful he was around.

* * *

Thane and Jack were standing in a hallway, looking out at the stars outside of the round windows that ran down the walls of the hallway. Jack was finishing up her snack while Thane toyed with his pistol, just enjoying listening to Jack speak. Right now, she was discussing what her potential plans after she left here would likely be, and interested as he was, he couldn't help but take in her features. Her jet black hair that bounced as she walked, what was left of it anyway. Her beautiful eyes that looked like galaxies swirled into a warm coffee cup. The multiple piercings in her ears, and the ring in her nose, which he found wildly attractive.

"I guess, honestly, I'd like to go and use my abilities again. Maybe be a freelancer or something," Jack said, "Not for anything illegal, but sort of like what you do, you know? Just being told where to go, who to kill, getting paid for it."

"Contrary to my appearance, my entire career does not entail simply killing others," Thane said.

"Don't harsh my vibe, man," Jack said, making them both chuckle.

Suddenly the hallway went dark and bright red lights lit up the entire area, a siren running loudly overhead. Thane pulled his gun and turned the safety off, looking at Jack.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A warning sign," she said quietly, "Someone's infiltrated the base."

She took Thane's arm and lead him into an empty classroom just to the right, then locked it and, using just her free hand, moved a table across the room to barricade the door, quickly stacking two more atop it. She then turned around and walked to the desk, pulling up a holoscreen and tapping away at her keyboard, clearly trying to access something. After a few moments, she snapped her fingers and Thane noticed they were looking at security cameras. She flipped through a few until she came to one in particular that caught her attention.

"What is it?" Thane asked.

"This," Jack said, "That's a Cerberus operative."

"How did they-"

"Probably infiltrated a supply ship, snuck their way onto base from there. It's happened before but we've always dealt with it quietly, keeping it out of the news. I want to know who tripped the alarms though. Whoever it was was right in doing so, as they wanted to get my attention and have me see it. Was likely one of my students, just not sure who."

Just then a few shots rang through the door to the classroom and Thane quickly raised his weapon, but after a moment, whoever was outside just kept walking down the hall. Thane turned back at Jack, who was now bringing up something on her wrist monitor.

"What're you doing?" Thane asked.

"Trying to contact Gillian," Jack said.

* * *

Gillian was sitting in the chair still, covering her ears with her hands, while everyone else murmured about what to do. Kahlee had already made an announcement to her guards to start security procedures, but nobody had still arrived to escort them out of her office. Shepard was now wishing Thane hadn't left them all alone. Shepard glanced at Niftu, who was looking at something on his handheld device, and she furrowed her brow.

"How're your biotic capabilities these days?" she asked.

"A lot more stable than when I was addicted," Niftu replied, "Whether that's a good thing or not remains to be seen. Chaotic biotics can be fairly more dangerous in their own rights."

"Well, we may need you to get us out of here. You ready to get into the hero business?" Shepard asked.

"Oh, you mean, be partners?" Niftu asked, making her smirk, adding, "I'd love to."

The door busted open and a single man with a gun entered, shooting the only guard in the room with them dead instantly before turning their gun on Kahlee, who stood behind her desk, arms in the air. He looked at Shepard and Niftu, then at Gillian, before entering the room a bit more and moving towards Kahlee, putting his gun to the side of her head. He motioned for everyone to leave the room, and Shepard, knowing she couldn't refuse without risking Kahlee's life, obliged. She, Niftu and Traynor quickly shuffled out of the room and watched through the window in the door as he handcuffed Kahlee and began digging through her desk.

"This is one of the most secure places the Alliance has, how is this even possible?" Traynor asked.

"Who cares how it happened, what's important is it's happening," Shepard said, "Niftu, in about three seconds I'm going to kick this door in and when I do, I'm going to need you to give me a shield of some kind, you got that?"

"Sure thing, boss," Niftu said.

"One...two...three," Shepard began counting, when suddenly Gillian began screaming.

She was floating in the air, blue and white light bouncing in her hands, her black hair rising up behind her as the man with the gun screamed, covering his ears. For a moment, nobody was sure what was happening, until they watched the mans head explode and splatter the the window of the door. Everyone backed down and glanced at one another for a moment, trying to take in what it was they just saw.

"Holy crap," Niftu said, "What _is_ that girl?"

"...I have no idea," Shepard said, as more guards headed down the halls to them.


End file.
